


Domination

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, BDSM, Elves, F/M, Gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Elf Character/Original Male Gnome Character
Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Domination

[](https://ibb.co/4NjrywG)


End file.
